Blender
Blender es un programa informático multiplataforma, dedicado especialmente al modelado, animación y creación de gráficos tridimensionales. El programa fue inicialmente distribuido de forma gratuita pero sin el código fuente, con un manual disponible para la venta, aunque posteriormente pasó a ser software libre. Actualmente es compatible con todas las versiones de Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, Solaris, FreeBSD e IRIX. Tiene una muy peculiar interfaz gráfica de usuario, que se critica como poco intuitiva, pues no se basa en el sistema clásico de ventanas; pero tiene a su vez ventajas importantes sobre éstas, como la configuración personalizada de la distribución de los menús y vistas de cámara. Origen Originalmente, el programa fue desarrollado como una aplicación propia por el estudio de animación holandés NeoGeo; el principal autor, Ton Roosendaal, fundó la empresa "Not a Number Technologies" (NaN) en junio de 1998 para desarrollar y distribuir el programa. La compañía llegó a la bancarrota en 2002 y los acreedores acordaron ofrecer Blender como un producto de código abierto y gratuito bajo los términos de la GNU GPL a cambio de 100.000 €. El 18 de julio de 2003, Roosendaal creó sin ánimo de lucro la Fundación Blender para recoger donaciones; el 7 de septiembre se anuncia la recaudación como exitosa (participaron también ex empleados de NaN) y el código fuente se hizo público el 13 de octubre. Historia thumb|300px|Paisaje campestre con edificaciones diseñado con Blender. En 1998, Ton Roosendaal co-fundó el estudio de animación Holandés NeoGeo. NeoGeo rápidamente se convirtió en el estudio más grande de animación 3D en Holanda y en una de las más destacadas casas de animación en Europa. NeoGeo creó producciones que fueron premiadas (European Corporate Video Awards de 1993 y 1995) para grandes clientes corporativos tales como la compañía multinacional de electrónica Philips. En NeoGeo, Ton fue el responsable tanto de la dirección artística como del desarrollo interno del software. Después de una cuidadosa deliberación, Ton decidió que la actual herramienta 3D utilizada en el estudio de NeoGeo era demasiado vieja y voluminosa de mantener y actualizar y necesitaba ser reescrita desde el principio. En 1995, esta reescritura comenzó y estaba destinado a convertirse en el software de creación 3D que ahora conocemos como Blender. Mientras NeoGeo continuaba refinando y mejorando Blender, Ton se dio cuenta que Blender podría ser utilizado como una herramienta para otros artistas fuera del estudio NeoGeo. En 1998, Ton decidió crear una nueva compañía llamada Not a Number (NaN) derivada de NeoGeo para fomentar el mercado y desarrollar Blender. En la base de NaN, estaba el deseo de crear y distribuir gratuitamente una suite de creación 3D compacta y multiplataforma. En ese momento, esto fue un concepto revolucionario ya que la mayoría de los programas comerciales de modelado costaban miles de dólares. NaN esperaba conseguir una herramienta de modelado y animación de un nivel profesional al alcance del público en general. El modelo de negocio de NaN consistía en proporcionar productos comerciales y servicios alrededor de Blender. En 1999, NaN asistió a su primera conferencia en el Siggraph en un esfuerzo aún mayor para promocionar Blender. La primera convención del Siggraph para Blender en 1999 fue un auténtico éxito y provocó un enorme interés tanto de la prensa como de los asistentes a la convención. En alas del gran éxito del Siggraph, a principios del año 2000, NaN consiguió una financiación de 4,5 millones de euros procedente de unos inversores. Este gran aporte de dinero permitió a NaN expandir rápidamente sus operaciones. Pronto NaN alardeó de tener más de 50 empleados trabajando alrededor del mundo intentando mejorar y promocionar Blender. En el verano del 2000, Blender 2.0 fue publicado. Esta versión de Blender integraba un motor de juegos a la suite 3D. Al final del 2000, el número de usuarios registrados en el sitio web de NaN sobrepasó los 250.000. Desafortunadamente, las ambiciones y oportunidades de NaN no coincidieron con las capacidades de la compañía ni con la realidad del mercado de la época. Este sobredimensionamiento de la empresa condujo a una reestructuración creando una compañía (NaN) más pequeña y con nuevos fondos procedentes de los inversores. Seis meses más tarde, el primer producto comercial de NaN, Blender Publisher fue lanzado. Este producto fue dirigido al emergente mercado de medios interactivos en 3D basados en entornos web. thumb|300px|La interfaz de Blender permite una gran personalización. Debido a las decepcionantes ventas y al continuo clima de dificultades económicas, los nuevos inversores decidieron dar por terminadas las actividades de NaN. Esto también incluía parar el desarrollo de Blender. Si bien existían claramente defectos en la actual versión de Blender, con una arquitectura interna del software compleja, características inacabadas y una interfaz de usuario no muy común, la magnífica ayuda de la comunidad y los clientes que habían comprado Blender Publisher en el pasado provocó que Ton no pudiera permitir que Blender desapareciera en el olvido. Como relanzar una nueva compañía con un equipo suficientemente grande de desarrolladores no era factible, en marzo de 2002, Ton Roosendaal fundó la organización no lucrativa Blender Foundation (Fundación Blender). El primer objetivo de la Fundación Blender fue encontrar una manera de continuar el desarrollo y la promoción de Blender como un proyecto de código abierto basado en la comunidad de usuarios. En julio de 2002, Ton logró obtener de los inversores de NaN un "sí" para que la Fundación Blender llevara a cabo su plan de que Blender fuera código abierto. La campaña de "Liberen a Blender" tenía que obtener 100.000 EUR para que la Fundación pudiese comprar los derechos del código fuente y los de propiedad intelectual de Blender a los inversores de NaN y, posteriormente, liberar Blender a la comunidad de código abierto. Con un entusiasta grupo de voluntarios, entre los que se encontraban varios ex empleados de NaN, fue lanzada la campaña de "Liberen a Blender". Para el deleite y sorpresa de todo el mundo, la campaña alcanzó el objetivo de 100.000 EUR en sólo 7 semanas. El domingo 13 de octubre de 2002, Blender fue liberado al mundo bajo los términos de la Licencia Pública General de GNU (GPL). El desarrollo de Blender continúa hasta nuestros días conducido por un equipo de voluntarios procedentes de diversas partes del mundo y liderados por el creador de Blender, Ton Roosendaal. Blender en la Industria de la computación gráfica 300px|thumb|left|Imagen de la interfaz de Blender. Aún siendo una herramienta relativamente nueva, ha gozado de la aceptación de muchos animadores independientes. En la industria de Generación de gráficos avanza como un proyecto prometedor, si bien las superproducciones no lo han usado para generar secuencias CGI. Existen proyectos actuales que han empezado a usarlo profesionalmente: * El 18 de febrero de 2010 se estrenó el primer largometraje animado realizado íntegramente con software libre, usando a Blender como principal herramienta; Se trata de Plumíferos, proyecto que está impulsando el desarrollo de Blender aún más, sobre todo a nivel de animación y manejo de librerías a gran escala. * Películas tales como Spider-Man 2 que lo ha usado para hacer una previsualización de escenas (Screen-Board Test), han usado de manera incipiente las capacidades del popular programa GNU/GPL. * Algunas propuestas más llevadas a la producción e integración con gráficos mediante Motion Track tales como "Friday or another day". que es de los primeros esbozos de su uso a 35mm. * Otros proyectos hechos en participación de diversos usuarios de Blender incluido Ton Rossendaal el cortometraje Elephants Dream son experimentos de sus capacidades, extendidas gracias a la posibilidad de poder editar su código fuente, aportando de esta experiencia a los demás usuarios con innovaciones fundamentales: Un sistema de control de gestos (Morph system), un sistema de composición de textura y post producción (Composite), entre otros. Artistas que usan Blender Algunos de los artistas más destacados que usan Blender como principal herramienta son: * Andreas Goralczyk (@ndy), ganador de dos Suzanne Blender Awards consecutivos. (2003 - Mejor Animación, 2004 - Mejor Imagen) * Stefano Selleri (S68), (Suzanne Blender Awards 2003 - Mejor Imagen) * Bassam Kurdali (slikdigit), (Suzanne Blender Awards 2004 - Mejor Animación) * Sacha Goedegebure (Sago)] (Suzanne Blender Awards 2006 - Mejor Animación de Personajes) Características thumb|Conferencia sobre Yafrid en un congreso de [[software libre.]] * Multiplataforma, libre, gratuito y con un tamaño de origen realmente pequeño comparado con otros paquetes de 3D, dependiendo del sistema operativo en el que se ejecuta. * Capacidad para una gran variedad de primitivas geométricas, incluyendo curvas, mallas poligonales, vacíos, NURBS, metaballs. * Junto a las herramientas de animación se incluyen cinemática inversa, deformaciones por armadura o cuadrícula, vértices de carga y partículas estáticas y dinámicas. * Edición de audio y sincronización de video. * Características interactivas para juegos como detección de colisiones, recreaciones dinámicas y lógica. * Posibilidades de renderizado interno versátil e integración externa con potentes trazadores de rayos o "raytracer" libres como kerkythea, YafRay o Yafrid.Yafrid: yet another free render grid] * Lenguaje Python para automatizar o controlar varias tareas. * Blender acepta formatos gráficos como TGA, JPG, Iris, SGI, o TIFF. También puede leer ficheros Inventor. * Motor de juegos 3D integrado, con un sistema de ladrillos lógicos. Para más control se usa programación en lenguaje Python. * Simulaciones dinámicas para softbodies, partículas y fluidos. * Modificadores apilables, para la aplicación de transformación no destructiva sobre mallas. * Sistema de partículas estáticas para simular cabellos y pelajes, al que se han agregado nuevas propiedades entre las opciones de shaders para lograr texturas realistas. thumb|350px|Imagen de Suzanne, parte de ayuda en el programa. Historial de versiones y sucesos Las siguientes fechas son las fecha de lanzamiento de las diferentes versiones del programa. Historial de lanzamientos de Blender * 1.00 - enero de 1995 - Desarrollo de Blender en el estudio de animación NeoGeo. * 1.23 - enero de 1998 - Versión para SGI (IrisGL) publicada en la web. * 1.30 - abril de 1998 - Versión para GNU/Linux y FreeBSD, se porta a OpenGL y a X. * 1.3x - junio de 1998 - Creación de NaN. * 1.4x - septiembre de 1998 - Versión para Sun y GNU/Linux Alpha publicada. * 1.50 - noviembre de 1998 - Primer manual publicado. * 1.60 - abril de 1999 - C-key (nuevas características necesitan ser desbloqueadas, $95), la versión de Windows se libera. * 1.6x - junio de 1999 - Versión para BeOS y PPC publicada. * 1.80 - junio de 2000 - Fin de la C-key, Blender es totalmente gratuito de nuevo. * 2.00 - agosto de 2000 - Motor en tiempo-real y reproductor interactivo. * 2.10 - diciembre de 2000 - Nuevo motor, física y Python. * 2.20 - agosto de 2001 - Sistema de animación de personajes. * 2.21 - octubre de 2001 - Blender Publisher lanzado. * 2.2x - diciembre de 2001 - Versión para Mac OSX publicada. * 13 de octubre de 2002 - Blender se convierte en código abierto, primera Conferencia de Blender. * 2.25 - octubre de 2002 - Blender Publisher está de nuevo disponible gratuitamente. * 1 de octubre de 2002 - Se crea la rama experimental de Blender, un lugar de pruebas para los programadores. * 2.26 - febrero de 2003 - La primera versión de Blender siendo código abierto. * 2.27 - mayo de 2003 - La segunda versión de Blender siendo código abierto. * 2.28 - julio de 2003 - La primera de las series 2.28x. * 2.30 - octubre de 2003 - En la segunda conferencia de Blender, la interfaz 2.3x es presentada. * 2.31 - diciembre de 2003 - Actualización a la interfaz de la versión 2.3x, ya que es estable. * 2.32 - enero de 2004 - Gran revisión de la capacidad del render interno. * 2.33 - abril de 2004 - Oclusión Ambiental, nuevos procedimientos de Texturas, ¡el motor de juego ha vuelto!. * 2.34 - agosto de 2004 - Grandes mejoras: Interacciones de Partículas, mapeado LSCMUV, integración funcional de YafRay, Pliegues compensados en Subdivisión de Superficies, Sombreado de Inclinación (Ramp), OSA completo y muchas muchas más. * 2.35 - noviembre de 2004 - Otra versión llena de mejoras: Object hooks, curve deforms and curve tapers, particle duplicators y mucho más. * 2.36 - febrero de 2005 - Versión de corrección de errores, el único propósito de esta versión era estabilizar la serie 2.3x. Adición: Normal Maps. * 2.37 - junio de 2005 - Un gran avance: herramientas de transformación y controles, Softbodies, Force fields, deflections, incremental Subdivision Surfaces, sombras transparentes, y renderizado multihilo. * 2.40 - diciembre de 2005 - Un mayor avance: reescritura del sistema de esqueletos, teclas de formas, piel con partículas, fluidos y cuerpos rígidos. * 2.41 - enero de 2006 - Principalmente añadidos en el motor de juego y correcciones. * 2.42 * 2.43 * 2.44 * 2.45 - Versión de corrección de errores. * 2.46 - abril de 2008 - Mejoras realizadas en el proyecto de cortometraje Big Buck Bunny. * 2.47 - Versión de corrección de errores. * 2.48 - octubre de 2008 - Mejoras realizadas en el proyecto de juego abierto Yo Frankie!. * 2.48a- noviembre de 2008 - Versión de corrección de errores. * 2.49 - mayo de 2009 - Actualizaciones en juegos, texturas, python, nodes, entre otras. * 2.49a- junio de 2009 - Reparados problemas con los archivos DV-AVI. * 2.49b- septiembre de 2009 - actualizada API de Python, documentos del motor de juegos y corrección de errores. * 2.50 Apha 0 - Diciempre de 2009 - versión alfa que se desarrolla en conjunto con el proyecto DURIAN. * 2.50 Apha 1 - Enero de 2010 - primera versión alfa que se desarrolla en conjunto con el proyecto DURIAN. * 2.50 Apha 2 - Marzo de 2010 - segunda versión alfa - corrección de bugs y mejor estabilidad. * 2.53 Beta - Julio de 2010 - Esta versión se denomina "beta" porque es ahora para completar la función de su mayor parte. El tema principal que aún está trabajando en la API de Python,Mejoras en La Interfaz de Usuario,Modelado,Animacion del sistema,Simulacion de Fisica y Render. * 2.54 Beta - Entre 2,53 y 2,54 hubo una extensa operación de renombrado ha cambiado la secuencia de comandos API mucho, con repercusiones también para la carga de 2,53. Mezcla con la animación en 2,54. Make sure you try the FCurve/Driver 2.54 fix entry from the Help menu. No se pierda la FCurve / Driver 2,54 fijar la entrada en el menú Ayuda. * 2.55 Beta - Corrección de errores . Véase también * Kerkythea * YafRay * Imagen generada por computadora * Computación gráfica * Software libre * Código abierto * 3D * LuxRender Animaciones: * Elephants Dream * Plumíferos * Big Buck Bunny * Sintel * Durian Videojuegos: * Yo Frankie! * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Referencias Enlaces externos * Blender.org, la página de la fundación Blender en inglés. * BlenderArtists.org, principal comunidad de Blender, en inglés. * BlenderWiki, wiki con la documentación oficial de Blender. * Manual.es Traducción del manual de Blender al castellano. * Tutoriales Blender Blog de tutoriales de Blender en español * BlenderNation.com noticias relacionadas con Blender y el 3D, día a día. * BlenderArt Magazine * G-Blender.org La Comunidad de Blender 3D en español. * [http://www.esi.uclm.es/www/cglez/fundamentos3D/ Libro electrónico Fundamentos de Síntesis de Imagen 3D. Un Enfoque práctico a Blender] disponible on-line bajo licencia CC * wandalizart.comArtista de Blender. Categoría:Enciclopedia